


Clothed Memories

by kouaka



Series: OctoberFest [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaka/pseuds/kouaka
Summary: The Kingsglaive Jacket of Nyx has seen everything from death and blood but also warmth and love and later is a heirloom of sorts





	Clothed Memories

OCT. 23 - Clothing: Wearing the other’s clothing 

Nyx awoke with a start and was breathing hard. He rubbed at his eyes wincing though as he noted his hands had tried to shift. The problem with nightmares is his body tended to want to shift in the middle which at times proved dangerous especially when sharing a bed. He immediately noted the burned and torn sheets and looked around in worry when he saw his little king checking from the bedroom’s balcony.

“Are you okay?” Noctis asked concerned while pulling Nyx’s kingsglaive jacket around himself. Nyx would love to enjoy the sight as Noctis stood with the big uniform jacket held close to himself in his somewhat slimmer form.

Nyx never understood why Noctis liked the jacket so much but for now that wasn’t what he was worried about.

“I should be asking you that.” he stated while standing up comfortable as they had grown now with being naked around one another though Noctis liked to when possible wear the uniform over himself.

“It’s nothing. I should’ve tried to..”

“Noctis, there is nothing you could’ve done. I weak more havoc with my dreams due to my covenant with Diablos.”murmured Nyx, not blaming the astral guardian of darkness.

He pulled Noctis close, who kissed him ever so gently trying to push Nyx back to bed though the old stopped him. Nyx carefully grabbed the arm that he could with his rather enhanced smell could tell was injured. Indeed, pulling back the sleeve of his Kingsglaive jacket there were two long scratches though he could see around the burnt edges to them. Curses to having the Infernian’s as well as the Therian’s blood mixed into his lineage.

“I can easily heal them, Nyx. It’s okay. Let’s just go back to sleep.”Noctis coaxed though Nyx being now more wide awake simply shook his head and led the prince to his sofa. The perks of staying at times in the Citadel was Noctis’s room was certainly a gift.

He walked into the kitchen and beneath a cabinet pulled out a jar and bandages. Despite, Ignis telling him not to put his remedies there, Nyx ignored the advisor in feeling it better to always have some remedies around the house. The benefit of having Pelna being a healer’s and Jewler’s son as well as Selena now and then sending over her own potions that she was still making with Pryna from Tenebrae.

The knight sat down and immediately tried to take the jacket off when Noctis shook his head.

“No, just push the sleeve. I wanna stay in it.” Noctis argued and with that Nyx applied the remedied to the burning scratches. Noctis didn’t wince once instead looking concern at Nyx.

“What was the dream?”

Nyx gave a look and didn’t reply while Noctis looked even more worried.

“I don’t see why you want to wear this thing. You do know I carry it out into missions and practically the thing has been through just about everything.” he muttered wanting to change the subject.

Noctis chuckled giving a warm smile.

“Maybe, but it still smells like you. Ash and a fall seasonal scent of source. Oh, and wet dog.” he joked at the end to his knight, which Nyx simply grinned too.

“It smells like you, Nyx. It helps especially on days you aren’t home and have to go on those little trips to Galahd with Stella and Mamochka when I can’t. It is a nice reminder of you.” Noctis decided to explain further looking at his arm as Nyx finished bandaging it.

Nyx didn’t really know what to say to that, while Noctis crawled over to him and simply held him. He never remembers his nightmares all he recalls is fires and darkness and daemons. Corpses everywhere except for one, for Noctis. Before he can recall anything else it just blacks out and he knows Diablos and Carbuncle are doing it on purpose he didn’t question the guardians they knew better for his sake. But the last he saw were usually demonic yellow eyes and a feral grins and as he howled, his own kukri would end his life and he wake here.

But knowing Noctis was comforted and okay was enough. To see him in his Kingsglaive jacket, his favorite article of clothing later on he learned as even when they went out just for talks, Noctis took it with him and somehow pulled it off. It was enough to calm him and pray that one day that his nightmares wouldn’t cause him to severely harm Noctis. As far as he was concern his jacket had enough blood on it as it was.

Even so, Noctis stood up to stand before him with a smile.

“I know you like me in it. And I think I know what can help you sleep tonight.”

Nyx gave his infamous wolf smirk as Noctis merely let the jacket fall open to reveal his naked form beneath. The jacket may have seen about every evil thing. But Nyx started to feel that he may start to like it just as much as Noctis since making a few good memories with it was definitely something they could do.

They never regretted it even in their years ahead how even Stella would wear it with pride when they could no longer knowing it held the good and the bad memories and was a symbol. That and as Queen of Eos no one can tell her anything in wearing the Kingsglaive jacket with her royal attire even when she knew the uniform had seen just about everything thanks to her guardian king and knight. 


End file.
